O Pequeno Cão do Mar
by Mache-chin
Summary: Edward era um príncipe mimado que, quando criança, foi raptado por piratas. Winry, sua amiga de infância, é na verdade filha da rainha que teve o trono tomado por seu pai e pretendia vingança. Agora, para completá-la, ela terá que procurá-lo além do mar!
1. Indo da Terra ao Mar

**1: FullMetal, infelizmente do infelizmente, não me pertence! ¬¬ É claro, como muitos fãs dizem, se pertencesse a primeira tentativa de elaborar o anime não teria terminado como terminou...**

**2: Esta fic foi baseada no mangá de Wanted, mas mesmo os fãs que nunca viram mais gordo não precisam se preocupar, que são detalhes perceptíveis aos que já leram e não têm influência na história.**

**3: Pela primeira vez uma revolução, e para declará-la farei um spoiler: A Win vai resgatar o Ed, e não o contrário!**

**4: O Wrath aqui mencionado é o da primeira fase de FullMetal, antes da Brotherhood.**

**5: Peace é uma personagem de minha responsabilidade.  
**

**6: ****As " " são os pensamentos da Winry**.  


**Cap. 1**

**Indo da Terra ao Mar**

_Minha aventura começou como toda história de contos-de-fadas...:_

"_Em um reino distante vivia o pequeno Edward, o orgulho do rei viúvo, Roy. Com seus dez anos, Ed já era conhecido por ser o príncipe mais belo e talentoso que existia! Um dia uma mulher foi chamada por seu pai para trabalhar na cozinha, e ela levou sua sobrinha um ano mais nova que ele para o castelo também, já que a pobre menina não tinha mais ninguém. A gentil Winry virou a companheira de brincadeiras do príncipe. Quando corriam pelo jardim em uma tarde, de repente apareceu um navio gigantesco nos arredores._

_Logo que foi abaixando suas velas negras e ancorando próximo à entrada do castelo, cercado pelo mar, a ponte desceu e uma carroça cheia de feno entrou. Mas ao invés de um simples plebeu, assim que a carroça passou pela segurança, aquele ser se mostrou um terrível pirata que atacou os guardas do rei junto com seu bando saído do feno! Edward tentou se proteger perto do pai depois que a garota correu para junto da tia, mas foi levado pelo terrível chefe junto com o ouro. Do navio puderam-se ouvir as gargalhadas daquela sombra temida pelos militares da marinha, que mesmo chegando a tempo não detiveram a embarcação! Àquela foi uma noite de tristeza para o povo, que viu o único herdeiro do trono desaparecer conforme os canhões atiravam cada vez menos. "_

_Mas uma garota não vive sempre de castelos, cercada de mimo e à espera de um príncipe encantado. Eu sou a maior prova disto! Vou contar como tudo esteve e está ocorrendo:_

_Sete anos depois_

_- Winry! Pega logo esse caixote para embarcarmos! – reclama o chefe-de-divisão, um barbudo mal-humorado que fede mais que do que os bagres dos pescados pela manhã, além de ser feio e careca e ainda tem a cara-de-pau de perguntar o motivo de não arranjar uma namorada desde seus trinta anos de vida!_

_- Já vou, já vou! – tento pegar o caixote. Apesar de tudo, ele me trata bem melhor do que o ranzinza, mesquinho e tarado do vice-almirante! Nem os cabelos verdes tingidos tiram o ar de carne ultrapassada!_

_- Winry! Quero que fique do meu lado durante a viagem._

_- Mas eu tenho que servir o café dos..._

_- Isto é uma ordem, senhorita! – sorri, antes de sentar em uma cadeira forrada de pele de leão dentro de sua sala, uma porta no convés entre o timão e o andar de baixo._

_- Sim senhor! "Ai, como odeio este cara!"_

_Para me manter do seu lado durante a maior parte do tempo entre as viagens em que sirvo à marinha e os deveres dentro do castelo ele sempre usa o "Isto é uma ordem" como desculpa, porque sabe que fui designada pelo rei a servir ou a si ou a ele somente desde que o almirante se foi para lutar em batalha! Mas logo isto vai mudar, já que agora tenho a oportunidade de assassiná-lo!... Na verdade, não sou órfã como contei antes e como todos pensam..._

_Minha mãe, a rainha Riza, perdeu o direito ao trono de Alcheard em uma batalha violenta entre meu pai e o rei Roy. Quando meu pai adoeceu e morreu na guerra ele virou o governante. Para fazer com que minha querida mãe consiga novamente poder para livrar o povo das regras bobas de Roy devo assassinar o vice-almirante Envy e enfraquecer os poderes do seu orgulhoso exército senil. Como farei isto ainda não sei, mas nesta viagem há chance!..._

_De qualquer forma, minha prioridade agora é suportar as cantadas baratas deste louco até ter permissão de sair da cabine ou a oportunidade de esfaqueá-lo! Já não suporto navios e andei minha vida toda por terra; nem sei o que deu na tia Ross para me colocar nesta situação depois do desaparecimento do príncipe. Devíamos ter ido embora..._

_- Piratas vindos do leste! – anunciam. Ótimo, meu dia está completo! Envy se prepara para sair da cabine._

_- Fique aqui! – ordena antes. E eu tenho cara de quem vai querer sair?_

_- Mas e se os piratas entrarem? Como me defenderei?_

_- Eles não vão avançar, eu lhe garanto! – bate a porta. Posso ouvir a luta de gritos e espadas, mas não há como saber quem está ganhando. Agora passos descendo as escadas até a cabine._

_- Ora, ora! Olhem isto rapazes. – dois piratas surgem e um deles me segura – O capitão vai gostar de ver você! – empurra-me para o convés. Pena eu não ter muita habilidade com lâminas, poderia usar minha faca...! Eu nem tenho tempo de dizer nada; o cara com bafo de cigarro chama a atenção dos outros em seguida – Ei, capitão!_

_- O que é Havoc? – escuto o último dos militares ir de encontro ao chão por um soco. Começo a tremer, sem evitar que o cara ande me empurrando mais para frente._

_- Olha só o quê nós encontramos. – como assim "o quê"? Eu sou um acessório bonitinho que ele viu largado?_

_- Solte-me agora! Você não se dará bem nisto, nenhum de vocês! Quando o vice-almirante souber disto..._

_- Ele fará o quê? – escuto o chefe deles falar novamente, detrás dos tripulantes. Envy aparece socado e amarrado pelas mãos, jogado no chão de joelhos depois de ser empurrado._

_- "Aparentemente, a garantia dele passou da validade!" – logo em seguida, entre os risos, um garoto loiro guarda a enorme espada de cabo dourado e repleta de jóias preciosas do Envy na bainha e entrega para um dos seus subordinados, batendo as mãos. Seu braço direito é uma prótese e ele a transforma em uma lâmina afiada, pondo a outra mão no bolso enquanto a aponta para Envy e me encara. Somente consigo esboçar um sorriso – Quem é você?_

_- O pirata Edgar, líder do bando do Star Gold! – ergue uma sobrancelha para a minha ignorância e aponta para seu navio, preso por correntes ao da marinha. Sem conseguir me conter, começo a rir – Qual é a graça?_

_- Imaginei alguém mais alto, só isso!... – ele levanta o punho livre, indignado para a minha surpresa._

_- Como é que é? – seus homens se entreolham._

_- É mesmo... Já reparou no tamanho do capitão, Denny? – fala o que está com a espada do Envy._

_- Acho que ele diminuiu mais desde o nosso último saque! – concorda o tal Denny – Quando foi em Kain?_

_- Semana passada, mais ou menos antes do Falman comprar o leite que o capitão jogou fora pela prancha..._

_- Sim, mas o Breda tinha ficado de contar o ouro em pilhas na semana passada, e elas estavam maiores que ele! – aponta este Falman ao com a espada. Assim que volto meus olhos ao loiro todos se afastam._

_- Dá para parar de falar que eu sou pequeno? – berra com uma veia vermelha e batendo os pés no chão._

_- Sim senhor! – tomam forma. Ele bufa e se volta ao pirata que estava desde o início ao meu lado._

_- Hughes, leve-a para o navio junto com as jóias e o dinheiro que achamos! – aponta para mim e se distância. No mesmo instante sou trocada de mãos para o Hughes sorrisinho..._

_- Ei, espera um pouco! Não pode fazer isto comigo! – mas ele nem me dá atenção e passa depois de todos para seu navio, empurrando com o pé para afastar uma embarcação da outra. A prancha da marinha cai no mar._

_- Ei! Dê lembranças minhas ao rei! – o líder ri e os outros o imitam, fazendo uma saudação em pose militar. Afastam-se rindo. Logo que não se dá mais para ver a costa Hughes me solta._

_- Mais que droga! E eu que achava que não me faltava acontecer mais nada; agora sou raptada por piratas!_

_- Não se preocupe; estes brutos não farão nada com você!_

_- Sheska...! – indaga de longe aquele Breda para a garota carregada de livros que pára um momento – E como sabe se não faremos nada com ela? – cruza os braços com um sorriso. Ela devolve o riso._

_- Porque, se fizessem, os seus traseiros iam ser chutados para fora do navio pelo capitão, e eu olharia de camarote!_

_- Que cruel! – ri o outro – Estes livros são do roubo?_

_- É Kain, e quero que me ajude a separá-los para o próximo desembarque! – ele pega metade dos livros nos braços – Qual é o seu nome? – vira-se para mim depois de começar a andar._

_- Ah... – se falar o verdadeiro serei descoberta! Vou mentir de novo – Wendy!_

_- Foi um prazer te conhecer! – sorri. Sorrio de volta e ela bate no ombro do ajudante._

_- Vamos de uma vez! – saem na direção de uma porta perto da popa pouco antes de chegar outra garota, muito bonita e de ar comportado que também me sorri. Com certeza ouviu minha apresentação!..._

_- Olá! Você então é o novo membro da tripulação? – bingo!_

_- Mei, e aí? – cumprimenta o tal Falman – Já arrumado? Parece que tudo está no seu lugar!_

_- Sim! – estreita os olhos de repente, ainda de mãos juntas – Mas se vocês desarrumarem de novo, vão ver o que eu vou fazer! – eles se encolhem ao meu redor. Retiro o que disse: ela não é nem um pouco normal – Então, você é mesmo a nova tripulante? – abre de novo o sorriso. Bom, vamos sorrindo também..._

_- Sou sim, involuntariamente, mas sou! – ela segura minha mão e me puxa._

_- Bem, tenho certeza de que vai adorar navegar conosco pelos mares! – sorte a minha...!_


	2. A Voz do Anjo Marítimo

**Cap. 2**

**A Voz do Anjo Marítimo**

_- Não precisa se preocupar, eu posso me virar sozinha! – sou derrubada da cama por um monte de roupas._

_- Ah, desculpe! Você está bem? – Mei se aproxima com um sorrisinho e segura um bolo de cima de mim – Eu não me sinto incomodada. Vou te ajudar no que precisar, a começar pelo vestuário. – fala sério... O guarda-roupa do quarto dela, abaixo do convés e no fim do longo corredor depois de uma escadaria atrás da porta perto do timão, é cheio de vestidos de luxo de todos os países! Antes eu tivesse um senso de moda tão bom...!_

_- Ah, é sério! Eu estou bem assim. – ela me olha de cima a baixo._

_- Você está com um vestido de seda, o calor vai te matar!_

_- E o que você sugere que eu vista? – sento novamente na cama e cruzo os braços._

_- Para um membro do Star Gold o melhor é sempre algo fresquinho, então... – ri. Ela dá medo às vezes!_

_Em alguns minutos troco os saltos por sapatilhas, seda por algodão e solto o cabelo molhado. Devo admitir: não está ruim. Agora posso até respirar sem o espartilho! Um chapéu branco, a maquiagem pesada vai embora com muito algodão e água pia abaixo, além dos brincos, pulseiras, o anel, a gargantilha serem guardados, e..._

_- Não! – coloco a mão sobre meu colar dourado em formato de coração – Não precisa tirar isto. Eu gosto dele!_

_- Tem a foto de alguém especial aí? – respinga perfume sobre meus ombros nus – Seu namorado?_

_- Eu não tenho namorado, nunca tive nenhum!_

_- Não? Sério? – surpreende-se – Você é tão linda!..._

_- Obrigada... É que isto foi presente da minha mãe. Ela disse que quando eu achasse alguém especial na minha vida eu deveria colocar sua foto junto da minha para carregar perto do coração. Por enquanto, ele está vazio..._

_- Ah, por enquanto! – ajuda-me a levantar – Então, veja dentro dos meus olhos, azuis nos castanhos. – só escutei isto antes de uma declaração – Sempre quis ter uma amiga que pudesse passar um tempo longe da biblioteca, como a Sheska. Eu vou te arranjar seu amor perfeito e serei a sua amiga a partir de agora, então pode contar comigo!_

_- Puxa... Obrigada Mei, eu acho que era justo o que estava precisando! – rimos._

_- Terra à vista! – anunciam. Damo-nos as mãos e subimos. Os piratas estão alinhados e o capitão observa o horizonte com uma mão na testa e um pé sobre a proa._

_- Ótimo, chegaremos logo ao nosso destino! – vira-se e paralisa assim que me vê. Preciso começar a fazer cara feia para ver se ele reage e fecha a boca – Nossa, que mudança? É você mesma?_

_- Claro que sou eu! Está querendo me irritar, é? – que baixinho chato!_

_- Agora que se arrumou e tirou aquela bagagem que vocês chamam de "se vestir com classe", talvez eu consiga te vender por um bom preço. Pode se apresentar em um circo! – ri._

_- "Eu vou matar ele, eu vou matar!" – bufo – "Mas talvez seja melhor ir sem meu colar!" – guardo-o no bolso._

_Assim que desembarcamos desço devagar logo atrás de Edgar, que praticamente me empurra para sua frente e vai segurando meu braço. Sheska e Mei acompanham acenando para os que as cumprimentam pela frente._

_- "Este reino não é muito diferente do qual vivia; mas os aldeões são mais asseados!"_

_Entramos em um albergue elegante e com pintura fresca na porta de duas aberturas. Pela janela vejo alguns clientes paquerando garçonetes, com decotes do tamanho do enorme busto! Com o canto dos olhos posso ver os piratas entregando saquinhos amarrados e cheios de alguma coisa para um homem de cada família._

_- Ei, Armistrong, me vê o de sempre! – Edgar pede ao gigantesco barman de bigode. Logo que ele me focaliza seu sorriso some depois de servir um copo de cerveja leve, e sua surpresa traz alguns dos olhos alheios para cima de mim e um medo fulminante meu – O que é? – encara-me e volta os olhos para ele._

_- Oh, ela acaso é a sua pequena Edgar? – alguns homens começam a rir quando ele cospe a bebida._

_- Não! – dizemos ao mesmo tempo e nos encaramos. Qual é a do barbudo sorridente?_

_- Ela é uma ex-servente dos militares do rei Roy que peguei quando atacamos um navio pequeno da frota. – sim, e o troçinho aqui pode te dar um apelido também?_

_- E qual é o seu nome, gracinha? – diz um homem do trio que chega perto. Os dentes indicam alcoólatra!_

_- Wendy!... – sorrio no mesmo tom de "Parece, mas não sou inocente!"._

_- Wendy é um bonito nome! – escuto levemente Edgar rir._

_- "Será que ninguém neste boteco tem uma faca?"_

_- Você gostaria de dar um passeio conosco? – de repente a face dele muda e se põe frente a mim._

_- Vocês não têm nada melhor para fazer? – segura meu pulso – Venha comigo! – deixa o copo e me puxa. _

_Paramos na frente de uma idosa com cachimbo e um vestido rendado, que abre um largo sorriso ao vê-lo e deixa de lado as garotas por volta da minha idade com quem falava. Ele tira um saquinho igual aos que foram entregues por aí e, com outro sorriso, entrega para ela com delicadeza._

_- "Que diabos têm dentro desses malditos saquinhos? Macumba?"_

_- Velha Pinako, eu quero que você fique com esta garota. – empurra-me, desfazendo o sorriso._

_- "Sim, ótimo!... Já estou cansada: tenho cara de carne de segunda, que passou da validade e está prestes a ser vendida mais barato?" – a senhora vira meu rosto, várias vezes, aperta de leve minhas mãos e analisa meus seios._

_- Não a quero! – encara Edgar e assopra a fumaça do cachimbo. Quando também olho na mesma direção, o vejo sentado e confortavelmente rodeado de prostitutas. Os piratas, bebendo, olham de longe enquanto Sheska negocia seus livros. Do mesmo jeito, a maioria das pessoas que escutam a resposta começa a rir._

_- "E qual é a graça? Espera um pouco... Ele estava querendo...! Ah, filho da mãe!"_

_- Mas ela é uma ex-servente da milícia e tenho certeza de que ainda é virgem!_

_- E como é que você sabe? – escuto os outros rirem mais alto – "Droga! Saiu sem querer! Por que fui falar?"_

_- Isto não importa! Como pode esperar que eu aceite uma garota que nem sabe se arrumar direito?_

_- "Minha senhora, a escolha não foi minha e eu nem sonharia em me vestir feito uma vagabunda!"_

_- E ela é... – assopra outra vez a fumaça e me olha de novo antes de voltar-se para ele – Fininha..._

_- Fininha? – se distância das que se consideram mulheres – Como assim "Fininha"? Ela é... – aponta com a mão e pára quando me vê de braços cruzados e batendo um pé no chão – De qualquer jeito... – volta a se encostar às outras – Não poderia usá-la para alguma coisa? Faxineira já serve!_

_- Faxineira? – ele ri da minha indignação. A idosa sorri e sacode o cachimbo._

_- Depende... O que ela sabe fazer? – ele me olha._

_- Ah, eu sei cantar e dançar... Não muito bem, mas... – ela segura meu braço._

_- Muito bem, vamos tentar!... – leva-me direto para um palco ao lado. Um pianista começa a tocar._

_- "Ai, e agora? Não estou preparada! Eu sei alguma música que não seja de ninar?... Espera, acho que... A que a minha mãe me ensinou desde criança; pode servir."_

_(Motherland - Encerramento de Full Metal Alchemist)_

_- Wendy, você canta divinamente! – Mei me abraça depois de atropelar a platéia em pé._

_- Que voz de anjo você tem, e nem nos contou! – Sheska elogia. Sorrio animada; pelo menos lembrei a letra!_


	3. Maltrate, Maltrate ou Ame

**Cap. 3**

**Maltrate, Maltrate ou Ame**

_- A dona Pinako pediu carecidamente que eu fique para divertir os clientes, Mei está triste pela exigente mulher ter gostado mesmo da minha voz e quando fui perguntar a Edgar se ele poderia reconsiderar a minha venda o tratante foi embora! "Deu para descobrir quando as prostitutas começaram a chorar lágrimas de crocodilo!"_

_- Ora, parece que você é mesmo tão dura como ele comentou!... – meu ouvinte ri – O que você quer?_

_- "Agora não consigo raciocinar... O que faria se fosse com eles? Não posso mais matar Envy, mas tenho a oportunidade de caçar Edward! Aquele príncipe mimado pode estar em algum reino próximo; o jeito mais rápido de chegar viajando é mesmo de navio. Talvez, se eu trabalhar em algo, como Sheska com livros e mapas e Mei em sua mania de limpeza, eu possa ficar no navio de Edgar e velejar em busca dele para conquistá-lo e tomar o trono, por direito, da minha mãe, como era mesmo o plano original..."_

_- Senhorita Wendy? – escuto o "armário" me chamar. Minha cara desanimada sobre o balcão o faz rir, talvez pela careta que faço vendo e ouvindo gritarem do Star Gold que vão embarcar._

_- Ah... Armistrong... – começo. E nem sei se é bom perguntar a ele!..._

_- Pode me chamar somente de Alex; era o primeiro nome de meus antepassados já faz cinco gerações!_

_- Ok...! – pisco algumas vezes – Por um acaso os piratas fizeram algo bom para essa gente estar os venerando?_

_- Ora, vê-se logo que você não conhece bem a lenda que fizeram em torno de Edgar._

_- "E, por um acaso, eu deveria saber?" – apóio o queixo na mão e ponho o cotovelo no balcão._

_- Eles roubaram vários navios militares desde alguns meses, sempre entregam o ouro que conseguem para os que precisam e doam mais uma parte de outros materiais necessários sem nunca pedir nada em troca!_

_- Nossa!... – comento tão animada quanto o bêbado atrás de mim – E ele já teve quantas mulheres?_

_- E por que pergunta? – retiro os braços do balcão para ele passar um pano molhado sobre o vidro._

_- Importa muito? E eu perguntei primeiro! – e o "senhor risinho" ataca de novo!_

_- Mas se ele tiver lhe proposto algo, acho melhor..._

_- O quê? Nem que me cobrissem de ouro sou capaz de dormir com aquele... Safado! – emburro-me. Então me toco: falei, ou melhor, gritei alto demais! Tapo a boca envergonhada e olho ligeiramente para os lados._

_- Bem, sempre que ele aparece por aqui as mulheres o enchem de beijos e carícias, mas que tenha visto nunca correspondeu de mão firme nenhuma. Só diversão...!_

_- "Sabia: ele só podia ser um safado de marca maior!" E... – penso duas vezes antes de continuar – O que você faria se tivesse de procurar pelo amor da sua vida e o único jeito fosse embarcando no navio de um pirata detestável?_

_- Eu entraria! – faz uma pausa e se aproxima – Se for seu caso, eu lhe darei um conselho: aproveite a oportunidade. Às vezes, o amor que procuramos está além mar! – sem entender bem, simplesmente levanto e corro._

_- "Eu não tenho escolha, mas não sei se quero outra!" Obrigada Alex, até!_

_- Até bela Wendy! – acenamo-nos e me viro novamente. Do ponto Star Gold começa a navegar, mas consigo saltar e entrar a tempo antes que a âncora se erga completamente._

_Edward foi meu melhor amigo, mesmo eu sabendo que não podia ser. Tudo era mentira: quanto mais afeição nós tivéssemos mais rápido nos casaríamos e eu faria o típico golpe do baú. Por alguma razão, entretanto, nossa amizade alimentou um sentimento que ainda existe em mim. Não sei o que fazer quando, e se, ele retornar a despertar. _

_Porém, agora, encontrá-lo virará minha nova meta! De repente, olhando para cima, um rapaz me estende a mão. Eu a seguro sem pensar duas vezes, cativada por seu sorriso. Meu Deus: ele é lindo! Ai Edgar se aproxima pasmo e a minha felicidade acaba, porque o cara gracinha larga a minha mão e os outros chegam perto curiosamente, e tão surpresos quanto, eles me abraçam e dão as boas-vindas._

_- Por que voltou? – recepciona-me muito gentilmente – Pensei que tivesse ficado com a..._

_- Eu sei, mas pensei em navegar com vocês! – sorrio, com as mãos atrás das costas._

_- Você é impossível!... – aproxima-se – Antes tivesse ficado lá e fosse prestativa!_

_- Prestativa como? Estava esperando que me formasse em prostituísmo e esperasse feliz você voltar? – os outros riem e fazem um som desaprovador. Peguei! Edgar bufa e sorri._

_- Pelo menos ia conseguir satisfazer algum dos bêbados daquele albergue!_

_- Está insinuando que eu não sirvo para fazer homem nenhum feliz?_

_- Você que está dizendo, se a carapuça servir!... – dá de costas – Pelo menos as mulheres me amam!_

_- Elas não amam, apenas gostam do dinheiro que você gasta com elas para satisfazer seus desejos insatisfeitos!_

_- Como é que é? – estou irritando ele? A melhor notícia da minha vida..._

_- Senhor! – o bonitinho chama meio receoso. O nanico o encara._

_- O que é? – ele vai voar! O outro loirinho aponta para o leme sem ninguém – Ei, o que estão esperando seus idiotas? Vamos de uma vez! Precisamos chegar ao reino do sul até amanhã! – os outros correm para suas posições – Alphonse! – chama nervoso – Ajude a puxarem a âncora!_

_- Sim capitão. – afasta-se e me acena. Metade da minha atenção está voltada ao emburrado baixinho, e eu rio._

_- Wendy, ajude logo a Mei no jantar! – pára de andar ao pensar que não escutei – Agora!_

_- Sim anão! – faço continência rapidamente e saio rindo. Ainda que de leve, o escuto gritar um "É capitão!"._

_Mais tarde sou a desocupada que tem que levar a comida do a... Digo... O jantar do capitão!... Ele está confortável dentro da cabine, que é bem maior que a do Envy e no chão da proa, passando por portas de uma forte madeira e em uma entrada no centro de um pequeno corredor com várias outras portas; estes são os quartos dos piratas. Para minha surpresa, Alphonse está com ele, mas vestindo uma enorme armadura. Só reconheço pela voz!_

_- Que demora! – grita, largando pelo chão os papéis que segurava. Al começa a juntar._

_- Por favor, capitão, não saia atirando tudo que eu organizei! – reclama, mas sorrindo!_

_- Não reclame comigo! Mei esqueceu o ingrediente principal e ao terminarmos precisamos fazer tudo de novo!_

_- Não sei para quê tanto perfeccionismo!... – segura o copo com a bebida e sai da mesa para sentar no chão com Al, perto da mesa de madeira pequena no centro da sala – Pelo menos ela lembrou que eu gosto de comida japonesa._

_- Mais alguma coisa? – estendo a bandeja até as pernas._

_- Sim... Você é protética, não é? – engole um camarão e larga os palitinhos na mesa._

_- Sou, e não é para me gabar, mas sou muito boa!... – desfaço o sorriso vitorioso – Quem te contou?_

_- Sheska... É que... – levanta as mangas e estira a perna – Eu estou com um probleminha de junta aqui!_

_- Espera um pouco. – saio. Depois de um tempo vasculhando minhas coisas encontro minhas ferramentas._

_- Você tem ferramentas para concertar próteses? – pego seu braço e a chave-de-boca._

_- Claro! Que tipo de garota despreparada acha que sou?_

_- Ah capitão! Achei que seria melhor falar nisto depois, mas eu encontrei um gatinho perdido no albergue!_

_- Está com este bicho dentro da armadura desde que embarcamos? – indaga ao ver o animal._

_- Ah, mas ele é uma gracinha! – sorrio e faço carinho._

_- O que acha que vamos fazer com um gato, Alphonse?_

_- Ele podia ser a mascote do grupo! Todos adorarão!_

_- Ah não Al, todo mundo já gosta desta pentelha aqui!_

_- Espero que não esteja falando de mim... – levanto o punho com a chave – Estou arrumando suas próteses!_

_- Bom... Pelo menos achei uma utilidade para você! – acerto a chave na sua cabeça – Qual o seu problema?_

_- Você! Mas ao contrário, você deve me amar! – rio._

_- Só se eu fosse cego! – e recomeçamos a brigar._


	4. Mistérios de Várias Faces

**Cap. 4**

**Mistérios de Várias Faces**

_- Desculpe-me, acho que isto começou por minha causa!_

_- Não! Não foi você! "Eu estou babando? Ele deve ter minha idade!... E além do invocadinho, o único..."_

_Seria mais um dia normal se não fosse pelo fato de Edgar estar gritando encima de mim que deixo todas as tarefas em que me candidato a realizar pela metade!... Já estamos em alto-mar há mais de duas semanas e eu sou a quebra-galho nos serviços alheios, porque como sei fazer de tudo sirvo para resolver os problemas de todos, mas parece que nunca consigo deixar o "Senhor Pirata" satisfeito o bastante... Edgar, ou Ed para nossos amigos e "feijão" para mim, encontrou uma garrafa com um bilhete pedindo socorro e um mapa para a ilha do Manto Mortal._

_Ela tem este nome por ser coberta quase sempre de uma névoa densa e muitos marinheiros desbravantes já morreram, tentando encontrar o incrível tesouro lendário que lá se esconde. Nem sei a razão dele aceitar ir até lá, mas se somente o Ed leu a carta só eu consigo traduzir o mapa também, sendo a única a bordo que lê e fala a língua antiga de Alcheard! No momento, o "tobogã de mosquito" pediu que limpasse o depósito que ele chama de cabine..._

_- É que ele não gosta que ninguém mexa com as mulheres além dele! Ele só dá liberdade para nós assim quando estamos em locais públicos, como aquele albergue em que você esteve!..._

_- Está se referindo às mulheres neste navio ou em geral? – ele ri._

_- Do navio... É que ele teve um treinamento muito, como dizer...? Ele apenas é educado com todas!_

_- Ah é... E todas elas são prostitutas, ou alguma perua quarentona já veio atrás? – ele ri de novo – "Será que eu tenho cara de comediante e nem sabia?"_

_O problema é que o tobogã me pediu na hora em que Alphonse estava me segurando pela cintura, porque me desequilibrei limpando os botes salva-vidas e ia caindo no mar! Claro que ele não entendeu, e achou que nos estávamos "pegando" ao ar-livre sem medo de que alguém aparecesse... Com raiva, e sem querer explicar o porquê dela, ele se trancou e agora preciso ir. Quando entro já me espanto com a sujeira: ele deve ter adotado um gambá! O folgado está relendo a carta da garota com os pés sobre a mesa entupida de papéis. Estico uma bandeja._

_Ele pega a xícara com café, põe na larga mesa de metal e faz menção de tocar a travessa de bolo. Eu mesma retiro, corto um pedaço e o entrego. Sem nem ao menos olhar ou agradecer para mim, bebe um gole e se espreguiça com vontade. Admito que, sem a pose de machão, ele até é bonitinho!... Chateado um moleque mimado, rindo um rei orgulhoso, dormindo um irmão relaxado: são as caras que se pode ver nele. Mas..._

_- "Nunca pensei em ver ele doente ou feliz..." Como ele deve ficar? – sussurro._

_- Faltou um pedaço! – interrompe meus pensamentos. Dou de ombros e bato em seus pés, derrubando-os – Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo? – larga a carta emburrado. Quem manda ter pés tão sujos?_

_- Limpando! Não foram estas suas ordens: limpar a cabine e traduzir o mapa?_

_- Por falar nisto, qual é a rota que devemos seguir agora?_

_- Ai só diz: "Siga para o Norte na direção da estrela, além do horizonte."_

_- Ah! Este pedaço de bolo é muito pequeno! – encara a comida._

_- Combina com você! – ele faz uma careta e segura os talheres depois que me afasto._

_- Isto não dá nem para encher o buraco do dente! Alphonse deve estar com um pedaço muito maior que o meu!_

_- Na verdade, tudo é maior do que você! – deixo a bandeja do lado da cintura._

_- Tem certeza de que não vai fazer falta? – sorri sarcástico e com ar de quem quer espancar algo ou alguém._

_- Não. Por causa do ânimo da Mei, fizemos sobremesa o suficiente para o almoço de amanhã também!_

_- Que ótimo... – segura a xícara – Diz para mim... Se eu te atirar pela janela, você acha que vai fazer falta?_

_- Para os outros talvez nem tanto, mas para você vou sim; você ama minha companhia!_

_- E por que você faria falta para mim? – sorrio e ele recua um pouco a cabeça._

_- Porque, se tivesse que passar mais um dia sem mim, não iria ficar com toda esta mordomia desde que cheguei!_

_- E como tem certeza que é desde que chegou? Eu sou acomodado bem antes!_

_- Há! – aponto e sorrio – Acabou de se alto-declarar um reprimido! – ele cospe o café._

_- Eu não sou reprimido! Muito ao contrário de você, que nem ao menos consegue realizar uma simples ordem._

_- Mas eu estou obedecendo tudo o que você manda desde que entrei neste navio! O que quer que eu faça?_

_- Poderia ser mais útil! – levanta e agarra meu pulso._

_- Ai! Está me machucando! – sem dizer nada, ele me prende contra a parede – O que está fazendo? Eu ainda tenho trabalho!... "O que é que ele tem estes dias? Todos dizem que ele se irrita facilmente, mas anda insuportável!"_

_- Você sabe o quanto é bonita? – sussurra, imprensando meus braços com mais delicadeza._

_- "Ok, que história é esta?" Ed... Acaso você se drogou? – ele ri – "Devo ser mesmo comediante...!"_

_- Ora, você parece ainda não notar o que eu sinto... – aproxima-se mais._

_- O que deu em você? Solte-me! Esta brincadeira não tem... – antes que termine, ele me beija._

_Minhas lembranças começam a vagar pela minha mente. O beijo é roubado sim, mas ao mesmo tempo carinhoso e desejoso; gentil demais para ser dele! E Edgar não me suportava antes? Não disse em entrelinhas que não precisa de mim? Mas... Por que todo o estresse repentino e o aumento das minhas tarefas? O que eu tenho a ver com ele?... As perguntas começam a me atormentar até que o empurro e ele sorri, limpando meu brilho dos lábios._

_- O que significa isto? "Idiota! Deveria ao menos ter esperado um pouco mais...! Custava?"_

_- Eu somente a mantenho ao meu lado para ter uma distração pela viagem. Não se ache importante, então também não tenha dúvida – vira-se -: no dia em que houver oportunidade, vou saciar os meus desejos com você! – sai. Ainda fico paralisada um momento: nem sei se consigo mover os pés!_

_- "Que idiota... No que eu pensei? Estava mesmo achando que um pirata como ele poderia ser um cara bom?"_

_- Wendy?... – Alphonse entra – Tudo bem? Ouvi uma discussão: estava brigando com o capitão?_

_- Não!... Bem... Mais ou menos; ele só disse que eu devo me esforçar mais...!_

_- Sei... Mas não fique muito chateada, com o capitão... Afinal, ele cresceu um pouco desde a sua chegada!_

_- Sério? – cruzo os braços – Para mim nem em tamanho físico, quanto mais mental!_

_Um tempo depois eu vou ao depósito, na primeira porta do corredor onde é o quarto da Mei e ao seu lado o meu. Após jogar umas garrafas vazias resolvo circular. Uma porta que sempre está trancada como as outras me incomoda, já que certa vez observei uma luz vir do aposento. Tentando abrir nem ao menos preciso fazer força: ela finalmente está entreaberta! Entro devagar. O quarto de Mei parece um closet, o de Sheska uma biblioteca e este uma verdadeira sessão de achados e perdidos! Tanto que encontro meu pente desaparecido há dias...!_

_- Olá? – indago, já guardando o pente no bolso – Tem alguém aí? – detrás do sofá sai uma mulher bonita, mas com olheiras tão grandes que me assusto e dou um salto para trás._

_- Oh, me desculpe!... Assustei você? – chega mais perto._

_- Não!... "Só completamente...!" Mas... Quem é a senhora?_

_- Senhora não querida, por favor! Eu não sou tão velha assim; trate-me por você. Meu nome é Izumi!_


	5. Passado Obscuro Investigado

**Cap. 5**

**Passado Obscuro Investigado**

_- Izumi, poderia me dizer qual a sua relação com Edgar? – sorrio, sentada em uma poltrona ao seu lado. Eu bebo minha xícara de café e ela a sua, cruzando as pernas._

_- Bem, não se pode afirmar que nós temos muita afeição um pelo outro, mas ele consolidou certo respeito por mim desde que entrou neste navio... Ele era meu pupilo!_

_- Jura? – largo a xícara – Você era sua professora?_

_- Sim! E ele não era um aluno fácil de lidar, com certeza!_

_- Edgar é muito arrogante e se acha o maior navegante dos sete mares! Parece mais é o "pequeno cão do mar"._

_- Você acha? – ri – Ele é como qualquer outro homem que trabalha nas forças marítimas, a única diferença é que ele ao menos sabe o bom valor de uma mulher! – faz uma pausa e bebe._

_- Sim... E Alphonse também me disse o mesmo... Mas eu não acredito! Ele é terrível!_

_- Ora... E o que ele fez de tão terrível assim para você?_

_- Ele... Bom, ele... "O que eu posso dizer?... Tão terrível, não! Mas..." Ele me força a trabalhar demais! Mal consigo respirar!... E nunca está satisfeito, faz brincadeiras de mau gosto, vive pegando no meu pé e..._

_- Se irrita fácil quando está do seu lado? – paro de balançar os braços._

_- Sim. Como sabe? – ela ri e recolhe nossas xícaras para uma cesta cheia de utensílios de cozinha em um canto._

_- Eu sei, porque ele já ficou assim por outra garota, que abandonou há muito tempo...! – volta a sentar._

_- Mesmo? Pode me contar como era ela? – Izumi inclina-se na cadeira._

_- Eu não a conheci. Edgar vivia em um reino muito bonito, em que recentemente assumiu outro governante. Na verdade, ele foi capturado por mim em um ataque e eu exigiria uma recompensa, mas quando observei o modo como ele se comportava acabei desistindo! – ri – Ensinei para ele tudo o que sei, mas o principal foi o modo de como se comportar com uma jovem... E foi então que, depois de mais um treinamento com a espada, ele me disse: "Eu já amei uma garota uma vez... Ela tinha os cabelos dourados como os meus e olhos da cor do céu, uma pele macia e quando cantava parecia um anjo. Não sei o que aconteceu com ela, mas acho que continuo a amando!"._

_- Nossa...! – junto minhas mãos e esfrego uma na outra – Ela devia ser muito importante para ele._

_- Com certeza era... Mas depois que você chegou, ele andou se comportando do mesmo jeito de quando eu o conheci ainda criança. Não sei se percebeu, mas eu acho que ele deve estar com ciúmes de você!_

_- De mim? – levanto incrédula – Como poderia? Ele vive dizendo que não precisa de mim, que pode se virar!..._

_- Mas considere que ele pede muito para que faça os trabalhos mais pesados, como você mesma disse... – faz uma pausa, apreciando meu silêncio – Não acha que ele está sendo contraditório, falando e agindo?_

_- Talvez... – sento novamente, de uma vez – Izumi, não pode me dizer o nome do reino do qual ele veio?_

_- Ah, me desculpe, mas isto eu não lembro! Mas o Alphonse também veio do mesmo lugar._

_- O Al? – surpreendo-me – Eles se conheciam, já eram amigos antes, então?_

_- Sim, desde crianças! Eu mesma ensinei aos dois como lutar, mas Alphonse embarcou pouco depois._

_- Pois então eu vou investigar o passado do Edgar! – levanto-me em direção à porta – Muito obrigada Izumi!_

_- De nada! Eu geralmente passo muito tempo no meu quarto: quando quiser conversar, é só vir me procurar! – a primeira pessoa com quem preciso falar é Sheska. Sendo a sabe-tudo do navio, ela pode dizer o nome dos reinos que tiveram novos governantes recentemente! Ando rápido e entro no quarto entupido de livros dela._

_- Sheska? Você está aí? – saio chutando alguns livros grossos pelo chão. De repente escuto um gemido – She... Sheska? É você? – ando devagar até uma pilha derrubada perto da janela. Do nada um braço sai da pilha e eu grito._

_- Wendy, sou eu! Ajuda, por favor!... – pede, com a voz falhando. O nervosismo passa ao desespero e começo a rebolar os livros para todo canto feito louca tentando tirá-la. Finalmente consigo puxar seu braço e ela respira nervosa – Ah, como é bom sentir o ar fresco! – levanta – Muito obrigada! Achei que fosse morrer sufocada..._

_- E você iria se não tivesse chegado! Por que não arruma um pouco este quarto, seria mais fácil até para ler!_

_- Acho que você tem razão... É que eu me animo tanto com todos os livros que eu arrumo que me esqueço de todo o resto e começo a ler! Mas eu concordo que ser chamada de "traça" é meio embaraçoso! – rimos._

_- Vem! Eu te ajudo a arrumar tudo. – seguro um livro azul._

_- Mesmo? – abraça-me – Ah, muito obrigada Wendy! Nem sei o que eu faria sem você! – rio._

_Com vigor nós prendemos os cabelos, colocando lenços sobre eles, e começamos a tirar o pó de cada exemplar. É difícil achar as estantes, quanto mais organizar por número, autor...! Mapas, canetas e outras coisas reboladas pelo chão vão para cima de uma mesa, e depois de esvaziar algumas pilhas, Sheska arruma em ordem suas anotações enquanto eu dou um brilho ao mofado aposento. Conseguimos encontrar até a maquiagem com a qual Mei tinha a presenteado em seu aniversário passado e ela nunca usou! Logo que terminamos percebo que já se passaram horas._

_- Ai, que dureza! – jogo-me no sofá e ela faz o mesmo, enchendo dois copos de vidro com a água de uma jarra._

_- É, acabamos com tudo! – rimos. Ela me entrega o copo – Obrigada, eu não conseguiria sozinha!_

_- De nada... – bebemos e enchemos os copos de novo – A propósito, por que nunca usou esta maquiagem?_

_- Ah, eu nunca gostei de me enfeitar muito! Na verdade, sempre esqueci de que eu também sou uma mulher; sempre me viram como uma "traça sabe-tudo", e eu acho que sou mesmo..._

_- Ah, não é verdade Sheska! – largamos os copos e seguro suas mãos – Você é bonita sim, e tenho certeza de que se usar ao menos um batom você irá chamar a atenção dos rapazes!_

_- Acha mesmo? – confirmo com a cabeça – Bem... Talvez eu deva mesmo me afastar um pouco dos livros. Mas só um pouco! – rimos – Ah, é mesmo! Você não disse por que veio aqui._

_- Ah, é... – solto suas mãos – Teria como você me arranjar os nomes dos reinos que tiveram governantes novos?_

_- Recentemente? Olha Wendy, eu não sei... – levanta e pega um mapa com alguns cantos circulados – Eu marquei aqui o nome de alguns reinos que já visitamos, mas a maioria dos reis de agora não têm nem filhos!_

_- Sim, mas por acaso nenhum perdeu o trono? – ela faz uma cara pensativa._

_- Ah sim, tem três! – mostra no mapa – Tem o reino Edônio, que não é muito longe da rota em que estamos. Sofreu uma forte guerra faz uns anos e o rei morreu. Mas o novo rei é bem bondoso!... Aí vem o reino de Wined, ao oeste, que era muito bonito e cheio de fartura, mas depois que seu rei faleceu viúvo o herdeiro que devia assumir não se sentiu preparado para governar e o seu tutor foi ao poder. Por último tem o reino do qual você veio, Alcheard. O que houve lá?_

_- Bem... – tento não aparentar tristeza – Eu não sei direito, mas o novo rei confrontou o antigo e assumiu bem._

_- Então ele é um rei bondoso? – estranha – O Edgar comenta que ele é o rei mais desajuizado que já conheceu!_

_- Edgar conhece o rei Roy? – viro-me para ela – Desde quando, como?_

_- Bom, eu escutei da Izumi... – pára – Ah, você não a conhece, não é?_

_- Na verdade, conheci agora a pouco. Saí do quarto dela!_

_- Mesmo? E conversaram sobre o quê? – anima-se._

_- Sobre o Edgar. Ela falou que era sua professora, que o Al é amigo de infância dele..._

_- Pois é. Ela disse que o Edgar era um mauricinho mimado! Desde que entrou no navio ele treina com espadas, sorri e detesta a realeza, mas às vezes ficava meio triste. Izumi disse que era por causa de uma garota de quem ele gostava... Mas o mais engraçado é que ele parece que se esqueceu dela depois que você chegou!_

_- Todo mundo anda dizendo isto... – bufo – Espera! Então quer dizer que ele era da realeza e renegou?_

_- É! O que é uma coisa que ninguém aqui entende bem, afinal, porque ele iria querer largar uma vida tão boa?_


	6. Valioso Segredo Revelado

**Cap. 6**

**Valioso Segredo Revelado**

_- Por quê? Ele não pode gostar de mim!_

_- E por que não? Você não é comprometida! – Mei sorri e eu coro._

_- Bom... "Falar do Edward agora talvez não seja a melhor opção..." Mas mesmo assim, não tem como; não gosto de compromissos forçados!_

_- E eu... Sempre detestei casamentos forçados, foi por isto que fugi de casa!... – espanto-me._

_- Você fugiu de casa? – ela resmunga com afirmação, mastigando um doce – E ia se casar com quem?_

_- Com um barão rico que estava interessado em mim só porque sou bonita. Meu pai era o rei e concordou em me desposar em troca de dinheiro! Eu morei sozinha com ele desde que minha mãe morreu._

_- Meu Deus! Então você é uma princesa? De que reino?  
_

_- Sou de Wined, mas não tem importância dentro deste navio._

_- E por que não assumiu o reino no lugar do seu irmão?_

_- Eu ia assumir, mas como queriam me casar com um completo estranho eu me neguei e fugi! Aquele idiota do Ling só assumiu mesmo porque eu fui embora... E ainda sim nem isso ele fez; deixou o cargo para o seu tutor, o avô daquela sua conselheira, Ran Fan!  
_

_- E como encontrou Edgar e os outros?_

_- Na verdade, quando Sheska e eu entramos para a tripulação, Ed ainda não era o capitão. Estava em treinamento. Foi a Izumi que nos aceitou em seu navio quando contamos que precisávamos de um lugar para ficar._

_- E suas habilidades são muito úteis! – rimos – Mas Sheska e você se conheciam?_

_- Não! Ela é de Edônio. A gente se viu porque ela foi para Wined com o pai e ele faleceu lá._

_- Que triste... Ela não tinha me contado isto!_

_- Ela não gosta de falar muito sobre seu passado, nenhum de nós. É meio duro viver neste mundo! Nem todos têm sorte; o pai da Sheska era o único familiar que ela tinha, e ele foi um grande arqueólogo._

_- E o que houve com os outros? Também foram contratados pela Izumi?_

_- É, mas o Denny e o Kain entraram depois que o Ed tomou o controle. Todos eles perderam quase toda a família em guerras por aí. O Hughes é um, em que só lhe resta sua esposa e a filha que ele visita uma vez a cada dois meses._

_- O Alphonse também? – ela pensa um pouco._

_- Ah, o Al também é órfão, pelo que eu ouvi dele mesmo._

_- Você sabe então que tipo de cargo o Edgar tinha antes de virar pirata?_

_- Ai você me pegou! – coça a cabeça – É que ninguém sabe, ele é o mais fechado de todos. Mas você pode tentar perguntar para o Al. Eles são grandes amigos, os dois vivem juntos, então ele pode te contar alguma coisa!_

_- É isto que eu vou fazer! – levanto, mas logo nós duas caímos no chão com um impacto. Assustadas, subimos._

_- Terra à vista! – grita Denny do topo do Ninho do Corvo, meio enjoado._

_- Não precisa mais gritar agora que já paramos seu idiota! – berra Edgar._

_Nós desembarcamos, mas Sheska e Meg ficam junto de Izumi no Star Gold. A névoa se dissipa por um instante e finalmente consigo enxergar o caminho para dar a rota. É possível ver, de leve, vários navios afundados, com alguns destroços espalhados no outro lado da praia. Como membro inevitável para a caçada eu preciso acompanhar o bando, a cada instante traduzindo os pontos do mapa com Edgar na minha cola._

_- E esta árvore que não está listada no mapa? O que diz?_

_- Isto porque só estou traduzindo os pontos principais._

_- Mas e se o que procuramos não estiver pela trilha?_

_- "o que"? – estranho, segurando o mapa – Ela não é um objeto! A garota deve estar assustada!_

_- Que seja, mas você devia estar prestando atenção em todas as rotas desse mapa!_

_- Então por que ela traçaria este maldito caminho? – aponto adiante, uma ladeira larga._

_- Capitão!... – Alphonse chama uma vez, baixo._

_- Eu não sei por que ainda me preocupo com você!_

_- É porque percebeu que não pode se virar sem mim!_

_- Capitão!... – Al chama de novo, sacudindo uma mão._

_- Preciso de você? – ri – Mas eu pude me virar muito bem antes de você entrar no meu navio. O que me diz?_

_- Digo que é um pirata tarado, arrogante e nanico!_

_- Capitão! – eleva o tom de voz. Olhamos para ele._

_- O que foi Al? – gritamos juntos e o vemos apontando, com um sorriso nervoso, aos militares da marinha que nos rodeiam. O mais próximo de nós é o Envy._

_- "Esse infeliz!" – ranjo os dentes. Edgar põe uma mão na espada da cintura._

_- Wi... – uma voz começa, mas não termina a frase. Quase tenho um troço quando olho para o lado e vejo minha prima, Peace, ruiva de cabelos longos dos olhos escuros, agarrada por trás pelo ajudante do líder, Wrath._

_- Que conveniente. Parece que o pedido de socorro desta pirralha nos fez um grande favor! – Envy se aproxima devagar e me agarra pelo pulso, afastando-me de Edgar – Quem diria que você ainda está viva...!_

_- Olhe quem está aqui... – o capitão puxa as duas espadas da cintura e sorri – Se ela está viva não é por você!_

_- Suas insinuações não me intimidam pirata! – saca sua arma – Vocês estão em desvantagem, rendam-se!_

_- Não se atrevam a fazerem isto! – indago, chamando a atenção de todos. Envy aperta meu braço._

_- Não me diga que você está agora do lado deles, minha cara?_

_- Antes eles do que um mau caráter como você, Envy! – Edgar aproveita a situação e atinge o braço de Envy com a outra ponta da espada. Ele me solta e geme, segurando-o._

_- Não toque na dama senhor, ela me pertence agora! – Envy ri._

_- Então que tal uma luta pela jovem, quem ganhar leva tudo!_

_- "Ótimo, virei outra vez um alvo de cobiça...!" – assopro um fio de cabelo solto do coque._

_- A espada faz o homem, labrego! – Edgar joga uma das armas no chão._

_- Vejamos capitão!... – começam a lutar. O grupo do Envy nos cerca e cumprimenta a tripulação, que retribui antes que o choque de espadas se inicie, dando-me chance de me esconder e agarrar Wrath por trás com uma faca do aposento de Edgar. Peace sai correndo, mas Al a segura. Todos param e encaram seu sorriso assustador._

_- Alphonse, o que é isto? – olha meio de lado._

_- Chama-se motim de um só, meu caro capitão! – põe uma adaga na frente do pescoço de Peace – Senhorita Wendy, seja uma boa menina e largue o oficial da marinha!_

_- Não mesmo! – respondo, sem nem me dar conta de nada. Ele se sacode – Fique quieto, senão você morre! – sussurro para ele. O garoto, talvez dois ou três anos mais novo, obedece._

_- Pense duas vezes Edgar; mande sua tripulação largar as armas e que a garota o solte, caso não queira que ela morra junto com o seu bando!_

_Edgar olha para os piratas. Todos detidos! Ele está com a espada no pescoço do Envy, que aponta a sua ao estômago dele. Olha para mim. Meu olhar está tão firme quanto o dele. Sem nem pensar duas vezes, gira sua lâmina e guarda na bainha atrás das costas, retirando todas as armas e olhando seriamente para mim. Peace solta um gemido... Expiro indignada, largando a faca no chão e me afastando._

_- Ótimo!... – Al solta Peace, que corre na minha direção. Quase no mesmo instante em que Wrath ordena com a mão a soltura dos piratas sou pega por trás por um soldado-recruta._

_- Vamos levar a senhorita no lugar da sua liberdade, pirata! – indaga. Alphonse se adianta e guarda a adaga._

_- Nossa ordem não foi esta, e você sabe muito bem disto!_

_- Mas eu tenho certeza de que o rei gostaria muito mais de ter a filha da antiga rainha Riza no lugar de um reles pirata de alguns milhões! – todo mundo paralisa. Na minha mente a música "Era uma vez"._

_- A filha de Riza? – Wrath estranha – Como conseguiu esta informação, vice-almirante?_

_- Ora Wrath, foi para isto que infiltrei Alphonse como membro da tripulação... – sorri – Mas foi Armstrong que ouviu quando desembarcaram no albergue da velha Pinako!_

_- "Eu sabia que não devia confiar naquele armário!"_

_- Vamos terminar com isto... – Envy toca meu queixo. Edgar abre um sorriso._

_- Já falei para não tocar nela, almofadinha! – bate as mãos. Uma faísca sai da batida e a névoa cobre o clarão._


	7. O Rapto do Pirata e o Príncipe

**Cap. 7**

**O Rapto do Pirata e o Príncipe**

_Por causa da névoa ninguém enxerga nada, e no meio da tentativa de escapada sou empurrada. É preferível ficar no chão que me deslocar e cair em um precipício! Aos poucos a neblina se dissipa e eu levanto, com a ajuda de Hughes. Percebemos que todos estão bem, mas Edgar desapareceu! Sem demora corremos até o navio; Sheska e Mei apontam aflitas para a embarcação da marinha, que logo some no horizonte._

_- Vimos você ser levada por eles! Será que estou louca?_

_- Não Sheska. – interrompe Izumi, atrás das duas – Aquele era o Edgar!_

_- O quê? – todos nós gritamos. Ela se aproxima aparentemente calma._

_- Ed foi seqüestrado? Ai, meu Deus! – Mei se alarma – O que vamos fazer? Como iremos salvá-lo?_

_- Aparentemente de nenhuma maneira, porque ele tomou a forma da Wendy para que não a capturassem, ou seja: ele não foi seqüestrado, foi raptado! – explica Izumi, sentando em um banco de madeira na borda._

_- Mas precisamos reaver nosso capitão de volta! – indaga Falman – Vamos atrás deles!_

_- Por favor, sem pânico! Eu tenho um plano...!_

_- E quem é essa? – Sheska aponta com curiosidade._

_- É minha prima Peace. Ela foi pega pelo bando do Envy, e... – toco-me – Espera aí! Pode me dizer o que houve antes de chegarmos nesta ilha? Como te pegaram?_

_- Pegando, oras! De surpresa!... Eu fiz um mapa com uma carta de socorro quando eles me capturaram e jogaram no porão do navio. Assim que nós desembarcamos aqui eu consegui fugir por uns minutos e joguei a garrafa, mas não sabia que eles já esperavam que eu fizesse isto! Estavam observando vocês faz tempo!_

_- Eu sabia! Senti um frio na espinha durante o percurso todo da viagem! – reclama Breda._

_- E o que é que eles queriam aqui, Peace? – pergunto._

_- Estavam atrás da coroa dourada do antigo rei alquimista de Alcheard, Erince, que pertence, por lei da família real, ao membro atual no trono. Este é o rei Roy! Ela foi perdida em um naufrágio há anos, e ele só será governante titular quando tiver a coroa, mas vocês chegaram antes que eles pudessem desvendar a última pista do mapa original que eu copiei!... – toma fôlego – Nós temos que pegar a coroa!_

_- Espera um pouco... Em quê isso ajuda nosso capitão? – estranha Denny._

_- Edgar é um pirata. Se o soltarmos e dermos para ele o crédito de achar a coroa e levá-la, sem que os marinheiros percebam, ninguém poderá tocar nem a ele e muito menos a vocês, porque terão a proteção da realeza! – direciona o olhar para mim. Peace é esperta como eu nunca suspeitei..._

_- Não sejam afobados...! – Izumi cruza as pernas – Eu tenho que contar uma coisa para vocês, e acho bom sentarem, porque ninguém vai sair daqui até eu terminar! – é lógico que eles tenham respeito por ela como têm ao mini projeto de gente, então todo mundo se apóia na proa e se cala – Como os membros mais antigos sabem, Alphonse entrou para a tripulação por ser um conhecido de Edgar e também ter talento para alquimia. – coisa que eu não sabia – O caso é que, antes de vocês descerem, Edgar veio até mim e contou duas coisas... A primeira é que Alphonse é um agente duplo: ele servia a Marinha antes de entrar para o bando e pediu ao vice-almirante para que o deixasse penetrar como membro da tripulação fingindo que iria nos investigar, mas na realidade ele é quem nos tem ajudado a fugir da prisão!_

_- "Meu santo Pai... E eu que o sufoquei em pensamento!... Desculpa Al!"_

_- A segunda coisa – continua Izumi, vendo que ninguém pensa em falar nada – é a que vai causar mais impacto: Edgar na verdade é Edward, o filho do rei Roy!_

_- "O quê?" O quê? – sou a primeira a gritar – Ele é... Ele é o filho do... – meu coração começa a palpitar forte._

_- Sim, ele é! E, se eu não estou enganada, você estava destinada a ser sua noiva, não é?_

_- Como?... "Espera um pouco! Como é que ela sabe disto?" Como você sabe disto?_

_- Ele também contou que descobriu ouvindo sua tia conversar com um mensageiro da rainha, sua mãe. – com a surpresa eu me desequilibro e caio no mar. Como estamos no raso eu consigo nadar até a margem. Mei e Sheska descem junto de Peace e me ajudam a levantar. Todos começam a rir._

_- Acho que o impacto foi muito grande!... – começo a rir junto – Izumi, eu admito toda a sua conclusão! O Ed salvou a minha vida, e agora eu quero salvar a dele. Posso comandar a tripulação para pegarmos a coroa?_

_- Fique à vontade! – sorri e faz continência. Hughes me dá uma toalha, eu me enxugo e prendo os cabelos – Muito bem, quem está a fim de resgatar o capitão e dar um chute naquele vice-almirante e seus amigos? – todos gritam em confirmação – Peace, você nos mostra o caminho!_

_- Certo, minha capitã! – ri e caminha na frente._

_De acordo com Peace, a gruta com várias armadilhas que protegem a coroa está no centro da floresta, bem perto do lugar onde Ed e eu paramos. Com alguma dificuldade por causa da mata alta nós chegamos e entramos com tochas improvisadas com nossas roupas. As armadilhas não são mais do que buracos cavados, pedras soltas e linhas finas no chão que ativam flechas envenenadas escondidas nas paredes, pelas quais passamos sem o menor problema. Eu consigo passar por uma passarela até a rocha onde está a coroa e escalo com cuidado. Pelo menos nada cai!_

_Quando retornarmos Izumi coloca cada um aos seus postos para seguir até Alcheard, já que eu apenas me tranco no quarto de Ed na distração da comemoração. Pela minha mente as perguntas de antes começam a dar origem a respostas muito mais claras. Ele é maior que eu por milímetros, mas continua baixinho e tão teimoso como antes! A coroa de Erince reluz em pedras preciosas que enfeitam o arredor da fina estrutura do objeto. A luz do pôr-do-sol entra pela janela e bate nos lambrequins, reluzindo em meu colar._

_Abro. Menti para Mei: ele não está vazio! Tenho uma foto minha quando criança junto de Ed e Al, que também era meu amigo de infância. Realmente, faz mais sentido agora!... Pensando melhor, me toco de que nem sinto raiva do Roy por tomar o trono da minha mãe e conseqüentemente o meu, sendo sua filha. Ele até supera meu pai em liderança, mas mamãe é boa também!... Eu nunca quis governar e ser forçada a me casar para o bem do povo, porque isto não me faria feliz! Sempre sonhei em jamais crescer..._

_Pensar que Edward seria meu marido me assustou quando a tia Ross contou que voltaríamos para Alcheard, mas pela mamãe eu faria qualquer sacrifício da minha felicidade! Ai, me dando conta do que isto significava, eu pensei duas vezes sempre na hora de medir meus atos. Sendo que, agora, minha lamúria não serve de nada. Após duas semanas desembarcamos sem a bandeira negra à vista. Com um capuz, eu sou guiada por Peace até o palácio com a desculpa de ter uma pretendente para o príncipe._

_Nisto, os raios de sol do início da manhã, há algumas horas, já despontam nas faces dos guardas ardentemente. Conseguimos uma audiência marcada com o príncipe no dia seguinte. Hughes e os outros se camuflam entre os criados, e já que nem todos conhecem Peace a sua peruca negra só garante o sucesso do primeiro passo da operação. Mei e Sheska são as serventes que trouxe de viagem, Izumi minha tutora, Peace a prima de segundo grau que é, mas sobre a máscara da filha nobre que não existe na classe de marquesa._

_Como ela, eu vim de um reino distante do sul e sou a condessa Wind, mas parece que nada disto impressiona Ed, que durante o almoço do dia seguinte não me reconhece a primeira vista e ignora o fato de eu ter esperado sua boa vontade de perguntar ao menos se quero salada ou se gostei do assado de quinta do cozinheiro! O tempo todo eu tenho cuidado para a peruca branca não sair até que termina o almoço. A tarde é francamente chata!_

_O mais estranho é que Roy, cujo talento para alquimia é igual ao de Edward e Alphonse, não está presente em momento algum!... É então que, no fim do dia, somos paradas na rua por dois militares, que reconhecemos quase que imediatamente quando retiram as capas pretas do rosto._

_- Roy? Ma... Mamãe? – a voz me falha._


	8. Atores de Papéis Trocados

**Cap. 8**

**Atores de Papéis Trocados**

_- Olá querida! – mamãe me abraça com carinho. Mesmo sem entender a razão de ela estar vestindo a farda do exército de terra e ao lado de Roy no meio das ruas de Alcheard, retribuo o abraço com força._

_- Mamãe, o que está fazendo aqui? – pergunto por fim. Roy cumprimenta com um aceno. Mei e Sheska estão tão confusas quanto eu, principalmente pelo tapa-olho do lado esquerdo do rosto._

_- Roy mandou que seu mensageiro enviasse uma mensagem urgente para que voltasse para Alcheard. O vice-almirante, Envy, o traiu e tomou o controle das forças armadas como almirante no lugar do que se foi em batalha e não retornou! – olha para o lado – Olá Peace! – ela acena. Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, ele chega perto._

_- Estamos disfarçados para ajudar vocês a acabar com este comando falso dele...! – me analisa de cima a baixo – Você é a "Wendy", que foi raptada pelo meu filho depois que assumiu aquele bando?_

_- Sou!... – respondo com um ar firme – E qual o seu interesse? – ele ri – "Até esse cara vai rir de mim?"_

_- Nenhum! Mas ela é tão linda quanto você, Riza! – minha mãe sorri._

_- "Mamãe está sorrindo? Que negócio é este? E o que ele quer dizer com isso? Por que a chamou de Riza na maior intimidade?" – as novas perguntas começam a atormentar minha mente até Izumi tomar dianteira._

_- Agradecemos sua ajuda, e tenho certeza de que a nova capitã não se recusará a aceitá-la!..._

_- "Sobrou para mim!" – mamãe me encara com uma sobrancelha arqueada e se afasta._

_- Capitã? – olha para Izumi – Você não é a antiga pirata Izumi?_

_- Eu mesma, mas passei meu posto para o Edward depois que o levei!_

_- E falando nisto, posso saber quais as suas intenções? Meu filho não vai ser um pirata!_

_- Desculpe, mas ele já virou um! – interrompe Sheska – Ele gosta de ser pirata, de velejar, e isto o senhor não vai poder tirar dele! – o olhar desaprovador que esperamos receber dele não veio, e ao invés ele sorri._

_- Eu não quero ver meu filho infeliz; se estão dizendo que esta é a vida que ele quer posso pensar em reconsiderar._

_- Mesmo? – recomponho meu ligeiro ar feliz – Quer dizer... Eu também sou capitã por tempo limitado mãe!_

_- Tudo bem, nós conversamos depois! E quem são vocês?_

_- Ah, eu sou a Mei e esta aqui é a Sheska. Também somos da tripulação e ficamos amigas da Winry e da Peace._

_- Então muito obrigada por cuidarem delas! – Roy põe a mão em seu ombro – O que houve?_

_- Um grupo da milícia está vindo para cá. Temos que ir!_

_- Certo! – toca meu rosto e beija minha bochecha – Tome cuidado Winry!_

_- Você também mamãe! – os dois se viram, mas antes Roy acena._

_- Tome conta do meu filho para mim Winry, por favor!_

_- Sua mãe é um amor, e o Roy não parece ser tão mau! – comenta Mei._

_- Ah, cala a boca...! – resmungo. Escuto Izumi, mas não ligo e continuamos._

_Sem entender mais nada, entramos no navio escondido entre o cargueiro e os piratas já estão lá. Preciso explicar tudo com uma dor de cabeça imensa de tanto tentar raciocinar o rumo que tiveram as coisas. No dia seguinte, ao mesmo horário, volto ao castelo com Izumi e as outras, fazendo tudo como o planejado. De repente, quando vejo Ed vindo do corredor, as coisas parecem ficar em câmera lenta para mim. Depois de se aproximar ele me convida para ver a vista do parapeito da mais alta torre, a melhor de todas, mas muito a contragosto!_

_- É realmente lindo! – tento puxar conversa, mas ele só cospe as respostas._

_- É!... Muito!... – suspiro profundamente sem que ele veja._

_- Você deve ser um príncipe muito talentoso, senhor Edward. Muitas pretendentes..._

_- Talvez, mas nenhuma delas gostou muito da minha alquimia._

_- Por quê? Que demonstração fez para agradá-las?_

_- Não estava tentando agradá-las; só criava bonecas inanimadas que acabavam atacando elas!_

_- "E isto, com certeza, não foi de propósito...!" – sorrio sarcástica – E poderia me mostrar uma alquimia?_

_- Agora estou sem vontade, me desculpe! – olha para o outro lado e apóia o cotovelo no parapeito. Viro a cara e bufo nervosamente, com uma veia visivelmente se formando em minha testa. Ele se vira e eu volto a sorrir – Qual o problema? Não está gostando da paisagem?_

_- Não! Está tudo ótimo!... – faço uma pausa – Mas... Eu notei que o senhor anda um pouco triste e distraído._

_- Ah... Quanto a isto não é nada, não se incomode. – abaixa a cabeça._

_- "Agora eu estou ficando preocupada! Ele está doente?" Por favor, me diga. – ele me encara surpreso – Eu gostaria muito de ajudar! – apesar de confuso, ele suspira relaxado._

_- Você é gentil, mas o que eu sinto é algo que não posso te confessar e nem a ninguém._

_- Você ama outra pessoa? – a expressão dele muda – Uma garota? – ele cora – "Bingo!"_

_- Bem... – sorrio e desencosto – Aonde vai? – quase sussurra._

_- Não importa que goste de outra – volto-me e sorrio antes de sair -, eu saberei te fazer me amar!_

_Passa-se o tempo e fica de noite. Nem a tia Ross, que está tão triste por minha causa, me reconheceu!... Segundo ela, desde que se descobriu que o Ed era o príncipe Edward, ocultaram o fato dele também ser o pirata Edgar para que várias pretendentes aparecessem, mas ele sempre recusou todas de cara. Se eu fosse mesmo uma condessa que não o conhece e quer casamento sem interesse, cometeria suicídio antes da lua-de-mel com o silêncio ao qual ele me prende!_

_Observando agora, talvez Edward queira mesmo um golpe do baú. Ele não tem a menor vontade de casar! "Devia estar louco para deixar a realeza!" foi bem a primeira coisa que pensei, entretanto se alguém fosse julgar em nosso lugar, nenhum de nós dois queria casar sem antes saber como seria a pessoa com quem seríamos obrigados a passar o resto de nossas vidas. Quem não pensaria assim? Claro que teria que ser uma pessoa de igual situação!... Tarde da noite entro no quarto dele, depois de pegar a informação com o pervertido do Hughes, e o pego só de toalha._

_De costas para a porta, ele enxuga os cabelos molhados e ainda está com um ar tristonho. Ele leva um susto ao virar e me ver parada perto da porta, que fecho com um sorriso, mas não parece nem um pouco nervoso._

_- O... O que está... O que está fazendo aqui? – gagueja._

_- "Retirando o que disse: ele está super nervoso minha gente!" Visitando os aposentos do meu futuro marido!_

_- E como encontrou meu quarto? – se aborrece._

_- Um passarinho me contou!... – ai ele começa a me encarar nervoso, mas no sentido de furioso._

_- Só porque gostaram de você não quer dizer que vamos nos casar! Eu não quero ficar com alguém que nem conheço direito por armação de alguém, e eu direi isto ao meu pai!_

_- Não precisa ser tão rude, afinal, eu sei que você quer alguém para ficar do seu lado!_

_- Sim, eu quero... – responde após um tempo – Mas que seja alguém que possa respeitar a privacidade do meu quarto até o casamento! – desfaço o sorriso e ele se dirige até a porta._

_- "Bom... Pelo menos acertei o princípio!"_

_- Se não se importa...! – o impeço de terminar de girar a maçaneta segurando sua mão._

_- Não precisa casar sem me conhecer! – aproximo-me – "Ele está corando; como é bonitinho!... Espere, eu disse mesmo isto? O plano Winry, lembre-se do plano!" Eu gostaria que você soubesse tudo sobre mim, e eu de você!..._

_- Teremos tempo para isto...! – segura minhas mãos._

_- "Eu sabia! Ele é um pervertido de marca maior! Se fosse verdade..."_

_- Mas fora do meu quarto! – abre a porta e me joga do lado de fora – Boa noite!_

_- Ok... – cochicho – Talvez eu precise salvá-lo como eu pensei...! Ele não quer mesmo ser rei!_


	9. O Maravilhoso Baile Confessionário

**Cap. 9**

**O Maravilhoso Baile Confessionário**

_A situação está ficando insuportável! As princesas estão começando a observar Edward de longe, e não as culpo! Da maneira bruta com a qual ele me tratou ontem, não esperaria nada menos que uma ignorância total no baile planejado por Envy e de autoria do Wrath. Está certo que eu provoquei, mas a idéia central era mesmo irritar e conquistar! Ao menos a idéia do chato do garoto foi boa, porque com o baile posso observar melhor se ele se comporta desta maneira com todas ou só comigo, o que só poderia significar uma coisa: ele sabe que eu sou eu!_

_- "Estou começando a não falar mais coisa com coisa!..." – remexo a cabeça em círculos._

_- Como está indo? – Mei chega de supetão do meu lado. Levo a mão ao coração._

_- Meu Deus, Mei, não me assuste assim! Se eu passar mal aqui o plano já era!_

_- Não, espera! – sorri – Esta seria uma boa idéia! Ai ele poderia te levar no colo até um quarto, então..._

_- Minha nossa mulher, não fala tanta asneira! "Se ela completasse aquela frase eu ia desmaiar mesmo!"_

_- Ai, ok... Eu só vim saber quando pretende agir!_

_- Quando ele sair só. Mesmo não querendo uma noiva, ele precisa cumprimentar até a última mão do salão!_

_- O que na realidade é lamentável... Mas adivinha o que a Izumi disse._

_- Que vocês vão parar de olhar se o meu vestido está bom? – sinto-a parar de mexer na fita da cintura._

_- Como você é chata! Igualzinha a ele! – emburro a cara._

_- Não precisa acabar comigo! Diz logo o que ela falou..._

_- Bom... A Sheska saiu contando para todos os criados que você é a preferida do Edward, como o planejado, mas algumas princesas invejosas acham que foi conversa. E para falar a verdade, foi não é?_

_- Continua Mei, não desvia do caminho! – ela suspira._

_- Certo, olha só. De tanto reclamarem, Roy, com seu posto de militar, pediu aos músicos que tocassem melodias mais lentas com o passar da festa para que todas tivessem oportunidade por igual de dançar com ele._

_- Mas ele não vai querer dançar, muito menos com alguma delas!_

_- Ai é que você entra! Precisa fazer com que ele dance com você na frente de todo mundo!_

_- O quê? – indago, puxando-a e me afastando da multidão – Está louca? Estão loucos?_

_- Mas este é o plano Winry! – cochicha – Se você conquistá-lo na versão de condessa vai poder reaver o trono para a sua mãe! Ai, depois você pode mostrar até a espinha que tem perto do umbigo para ele!_

_- E depois eu sou a chata, não é? – ela ri – Quer parar? Eu tenho cara de palhaço? O povo olha para mim e ri!_

_- Mas você fala coisas engraçadas, que culpa a gente tem? Agora – vira-me -, vai até lá e convida ele._

_- Eu tenho que convidar? Não deveria ser ao contrário?_

_- No momento, quem tem que resgatá-lo é você! Se ele aceitar se casar tudo bem, se não vamos ter que levá-lo!_

_- Certo...! – ela me empurra e acena com um sorriso – "Vamos lá! Calma, ele é só mais um...!"_

_- Aceita uma bebida senhor? – um garçom o oferece, esticando a bandeja. Ele pega duas taças e o espanta só com um balanço de mão._

_- "Se ele fizer isto comigo, juro que vou parti-lo em dois!" Príncipe Edward! – ele estica o sorriso mais falso._

_- Olá, condessa! Como está se sentindo hoje? – oferece uma das taças._

_- Ótima! - seguro o copo - Não aceitei beber nada ainda para não correr o risco de desmaiar! – rimos._

_- Eu não posso dizer que seria um prazer carregá-la!..._

_- "Se não for por forças maiores, ele descobriu que sou eu! Esse sorriso está me assustando, mas entre no jogo!"_

_- O que está achando do baile? – oferece seu braço. Coloco meu braço entre o seu, com o mesmo sorriso._

_- Está maravilhoso, o melhor que já vi, mas ainda acho que está faltando algo!_

_- O que seria? Os empregados esqueceram algum quitute, a bebida não está ao seu gosto?..._

_- Não. Mas o dono do baile não está dançando! – ele sorri mais uma vez, desta vez com ar vitorioso, entrega as bebidas a um garçom e me leva até o meio do salão, segurando minha mão e se curvando._

_- Me daria a honra desta dança? – uma termina e os instrumentistas começam outra. Engulo em seco, todos estão olhando. Mas devolvo o sorriso e também me curvo._

_- Será um prazer! – acho que pela surpresa, eu preciso tomar a iniciativa de colocar sua mão na minha cintura._

_Todos nos dão mais espaço para nos movermos. Do trono posso ver Roy acenar, já com roupas reais e ao lado de minha mãe usando a peruca da Izumi. A mesma está observando junto dos outros em um canto mais visível entre as colunas, e Hughes e os homens estão rindo. Se não tivesse sido educada para jamais começar uma briga, iria parar tudo, pegaria a flauta do músico e enfiaria goela abaixo da Mei! Ela começou com a história de que eu deveria me disfarçar e conquistá-lo com outra identidade falsa, como se não tivesse tentando fazer isso antes e tudo fosse simples!_

_Quando a dança termina, eu pego as bebidas de volta e puxo Edward para a sacada, onde ficávamos brincando antigamente. As árvores estão derrubando flores pelo chão todo, assim como antes! Ele olha para cima, observando as folhas se movendo. Continua com a expressão de idiota ingênuo. Esse é o jeito mais simples dele dizer que finge não saber de tudo sobre alguma coisa que ninguém quer que ele descubra, ao menos até o momento certo! Sorrio e levanto mais a taça com as duas mãos._

_- Príncipe, você já tem uma escolhida para esposa? – ele suspira._

_- Não...! E achei que você tivesse entendido que eu não me casarei com você!_

_- Eu me lembro de cada palavra grossa da noite passada. – solto o copo encima da pedra e cruzo os braços – Mas poderia pelo menos me dar um bom motivo para que não me torne sua noiva?_

_- Claro: a senhorita é a criatura mais arrogante que eu conheço! Na verdade, é muito atirada também!_

_- Então está insinuando que eu não estou a sua altura, quando o senhor também retém os mesmos defeitos?_

_- Não! Apenas digo que não quero passar minha vida aturando minha cópia!_

_- E se tivesse? E se fosse obrigado a ter que aturar pelo resto de sua vida sem reclamar?_

_- Então eu partiria em um navio e nunca mais voltaria! – ri._

_- O senhor é o sujeito mais rude, cabeça-dura e sem coração a quem eu tenho o prazer de informar que desisto de ser a pretendente favorita! – dou as costas – Passar bem! – empino o nariz. Escuto-o rir e apresso o passo._

_Pela manhã escuto algo parecido com o despertador e lembro de que passei a noite no castelo como cortesia do rei, que na verdade estando nessa maldita armada o tempo todo só pôde fazer nada mais do que o mínimo! Uns minutos em seguida alguém começa a gritar no meu ouvido e me levanta pelos ombros dormentes. Abro os olhos com velocidade, e quando vejo por um breve momento que é a Peace volto a fechar os olhos. Ela me sacode._

_- Que coisa Peace, me deixa dormir! Tive um dia terrível ontem!_

_- Mas é sobre isto que eu quero falar! Acorda, se arruma!_

_- Por quê? Quem morreu? – ela bate na minha testa._

_- Deixa de pensar em tragédia, ninguém morreu! Muito pelo contrário. Começa a se trocar que eu vou contando! – obedeço e procuro com muita lerdeza algo no guarda-roupa – Sheska conversou com o Breda e ele disse que a tia estava falando com o Roy e ele comentou de uma surpresa para ela e você. Ai eu disse "Mais como assim?", e ela falou que o Breda perguntou o mesmo para o Falman, de quem ele soube e que ouviu da Izumi, e ai o Falman disse para o Breda que a tia se confundiu e começou a conversar com os empregados da razão de não terem tirado os enfeites do baile de ontem e só estarem trocando alguns enfeites. É uma festa!_

_- Sabia que eu nunca me acostumei com este seu jeito de contar tudo? – paro um momento – Você disse festa?_

_- Sim! Ai a gente se tocou: é o seu aniversário e o da sua mãe amanhã! Roy e Ed estão preparando a surpresa!_


	10. Festa do Menor de Todos

**Cap. 10**

**Festa do Menor de Todos**

_Peace ainda está correndo atrás de mim. Logo que escutei o que ela disse tratei de botar qualquer coisa, bebi um copo d'água e sai andando pelos corredores até o quarto da minha mãe. Assim que chego a vejo experimentando um maravilhoso vestido da cor pérola e coberto de enfeites fiados de ouro encima de um banquinho. As três empregadas que a ajudam estão terminando uma bainha e logo que me vê ela desce do banquinho de madeira e me dá um beijo._

_- Bom dia Win! Dormiu bem? – retribuo o beijo com menos empolgação._

_- Bom dia. – Peace finalmente me alcança e pára para tomar fôlego – Mãe – começo a andar -, que negócio todo é este? O quarto de hóspedes tem mais enfeites que o salão!_

_- Achei que seria muito chato se tivesse que dormir em um quarto assim tão simples, você não concorda?_

_- Mãe, o quarto tinha que ficar simples se não é seu! – suspiro – Ah, esquece! Que história foi essa?_

_- Que história? – aponto para Peace, que segura o braço dela em busca de apoio – O que houve com você?_

_- Só que minha prima corre demais!... – ri – Esqueci de te avisar que o Al já está ajudando os outros também._

_- Que ótimo, diz que eu o desculpo! – volto-me para mamãe – Roy fazendo uma festa de aniversário para nós?_

_- E o príncipe também está ajudando a trabalhar nas decorações. Quase todos os empregados estão ao serviço dele agora, mas o Roy disse que nós podemos pedir que essas três moças nos ajudem a nos arrumar para a festa._

_- E isso é outra coisa! Como podem estar preparando uma festa surpresa se a gente já sabe?_

_- Mas eles não sabem que nós sabemos! – sorri._

_- Então... Se eles não sabem que vocês sabem que os empregados sabem..._

_- Peace, não começa! – grito – Mas nós íamos embora!_

_- Não vamos mais, e nem o Edward! – estranho._

_- Como assim? Se ele não concordasse em casar comigo Izumi e os outros iriam levá-lo, e você concordou comigo em desistir de tudo ontem, não é verdade?_

_- O Roy me cedeu o trono! – sendo que esta não era a resposta que eu esperava, senti tudo girar quando ela me deu a seguida – E ele me pediu que fosse a sua esposa!..._

_Foi isso a última coisa que escutei. Quando acordei estava nesta cama d'água sem a menor noção de que quarto é o no qual estou. É grande, e se não estivesse com a certeza de que ainda estou no castelo de Alcheard pelos gritos desesperados das meninas e do Al conversando com Roy do lado de fora, juraria que é o da mamãe pelo horror de enfeites espalhados! É então que Edward entra; está sério e tem flores nas mãos. Ele senta frente a mim, perto da janela._

_- Como está se sentindo? – sem forças para continuar falando comigo mesma mentalmente, começo a responder._

_- Do mesmo jeito que um pastel rebolado no meio da rua...! – ele ri e põe as flores em uma mesinha de madeira com uma jarra e um copo d'água cheio._

_- Desculpe, sei que não gosta quando saem rindo de você, mas desta vez estou rindo com você!_

_- Sei... – viro o rosto – O que é que você veio fazer aqui? Sei que ainda estamos no castelo, mas este é meu quarto de repouso, se não me engano!_

_- Na realidade, foi o primeiro quarto que vimos pela frente quando achamos você desmaiada no chão do quarto da rainha. Todos entraram em pânico!_

_- E por que eu desmaiei? Suponho que trouxe o médico!_

_- É! Ele disse que você bebeu uma água que continha um sonífero poderoso! Por sorte ele trouxe um soro, que meu pai aplicou no seu braço, para que você sarasse!_

_- Roy aplicou o antídoto em mim? – falo, ainda sem muito fôlego e tentando recuperar o mesmo._

_- Sim. E também mandou prender o Envy! Wrath contou que o viu colocar isto na sua água ontem, depois que você foi dormir e ele resolveu desistir de ser seu braço direito!_

_- Então... Vocês vão puni-lo como os outros?_

_- Sua prima acha que ele merece outra chance, se abandonou tudo antes do que aconteceu!_

_- Ela tem razão! Eu podia ter morrido e ele não quis!..._

_- Se você concorda, não vamos puni-lo._

_- O que são aquelas pedras? – aponto pela janela._

_- Os restos da mais alta torre... – ri – A luta com o Envy foi feia...! – segura minha mão – Desculpe..._

_- Por quê? – minha voz começa a retornar – Pelo quê?_

_- Por tudo que eu te disse ontem! Acho que eu exagerei na brincadeira! – arregalo os olhos._

_- Ora seu! – consigo sentar – Você me enganou!_

_- Mas você também estava me enganando! – ri._

_- Então... Você já sabe de tudo? – desanimo. Ele diminui o sorriso e confirma com a cabeça. Retiro a peruca – Eu não sou uma condessa, quanto menos sou estrangeira! – encaro-o – Deixa-me começar de novo? – ele não diz nada, parece hipnotizado. Abaixo a cabeça – Sou a filha da rainha Riza, meu nome teve que ficar em segredo para que não descobrisse, mas agora que sei que Edgar é Edward – solto um leve riso -, preciso contar também que eu virei a sua amiga para tentar te seduzir e, após o casamento, eu te mataria! – não consigo evitar o choro – Fiz tudo isto por amor à minha mãe, mas eu não teria nem coragem de matar o Envy, quanto mais... – encaro-o, com alguma dificuldade – Quanto mais o grande amor da minha vida! – ele continua imóvel e nem abre a boca – Na forma de Wind eu planejei continuar com a idéia original e te atrair como condessa, mas se você não quisesse ficar comigo Izumi e os outros te levariam embora para virar um pirata legítimo! – respiro fundo, sem ar – Perdoa-me?_

_- Você ia me matar? – fala após um tempo._

_- Sinto muito...! – volto a abaixar a cabeça, minhas mãos vão frente ao rosto – Espero que possa me perdoar!... – de repente, três segundos depois, ele me abraça. Paro de chorar._

_- Te perdoar?... – sinto-o tocar meu rosto e o fito._

_- "Ele está sorrindo?" – limpa minhas lágrimas._

_- Wendy: perdôo-te por não ter me contado sua verdadeira identidade. Winry: perdôo-te por ter tentado me matar. – aproxima seu rosto – Wind: também te perdôo por querer me deportar._

_- "Não! Ele não...? Agora não!" – empurro-o – "Ok, isto de novo? Voltei a falar feito uma doida!" Espera! – ele me olha confuso – Agora é a minha vez de falar! – termino de limpar as últimas lágrimas que escorriam – Estava pedindo perdão ao Edward, e não ao Edgar! Mas já que os dois são a mesma pessoa, quero saber se ele não vai pedir perdão pelas três coisas que me fez mal! – ele fica quieto e logo ri._

_- Ah é? E quais foram? – cruza os braços._

_- Os beijos roubados, o de antes e de agora!..._

_- Mas eu não te beijei agora! – descruza os braços._

_- Mas bem que tentou com os olhos!... – resmungo._

_- Espera ai digo eu! Você gostou dos dois! – emudece._

_- "Ele ficou com medo da cara que estou fazendo? Então tiro duas certezas: sou tão assustadora quanto engraçada e ainda tem algum Edward dentro dele, porque ele sentia medo de mim!" – suspiro e cruzo os braços – Ter me raptado sem ter dito quem era?_

_- Você estava a fim daquela lambujem que meu pai oferecia para atrair uma esposa?_

_- "Está bem: empatou!" – ele ri da minha conformidade – Achei pior ter virado um sexista que paga prostitutas, que usam lascivas para atrair idiotas carentes ou igualmente de pouco amor próprio, para dormir contigo!_

_- Posso até ser um pouco idiota, mas sexista já é maldade! – sorri – E eu nunca dormi com nenhuma delas! Não ouviu o Armstrong falando que nunca fui de ligar para nenhuma?_

_- Ele nos traiu! Podia muito bem ter mentido para mim!_

_- Ele também era um agente duplo como o Alphonse, que alias declarou estar apaixonado pela Mei algumas horas atrás! – levo dois sustos – Ele só deixou escapar aquela informação sobre você!..._

_- "Ok... Ainda estou em choque pelo Al e a Mei, mas..." Não interessa!... – descruzo os braços e faço beicinho._

_- Mas Winry... – segura meu rosto – Você é uma latílabra melhor que elas, e olha só! – pega uma caixinha – Feliz aniversário! – feliz, eu seguro e abro – Pensei em você!_

_- Meu colar? – abro – Uma foto nossa no navio? – sorrio – Quer saber? Acho que você pode me contar tudo melhor depois! – agarro seu pescoço e beijo-o._

_Acho que tudo começou quando entrei naquele quarto; então, agora, dos que ouviram minha história, digam para mim: eu poderia me concentrar se ele estava só de toalha?_

_**Fim**_

**Ah, eu adorei ter feito esta fanfic! Me senti a Winry na última cena... Please meu povo, deixem reviews!**


End file.
